1) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a protection device for a blind string. In more detail, the present invention relates to a protection device for a blind string, capable of safely protecting children from a blind string so that the children are not in an accident caused by the blind string, and capable of being operated in a compact and effective structure so that the convenience for the use of the protection device can be increased.
2) Background of Related Art
In Korea, although there are no statistics of accidents related to blind strings, accidents, in which children have necks tightened by a blind string in the middle of playing with the blind string after going up sofas or desks, have been frequently announced.
For this reason, Korean Agency for Technology and Standards (KATS) has announced a safety standard that a blind is disassembled if a predetermined load is applied to the blind string so that children are not tightened by the blind string.
In detail, the KATS recently introduced a preliminary announcement on legislation, “the Quality Management and Safety Control of Industrial Products ACT”, to designate a blind as one of safety management items, and planned to make a safety standard of a blind string.
Therefore, from the first half of 2012, in a blind sold in the market, a string is separated from a body of the blind if a weight exceeding a reference value is applied to the string, a part to keep the string out of hands of children is mounted, or an additional protection device must be mounted.
In order to meet the above situation, the present applicant has previously applied a protection device for a blind string, which can safely protect children from the blind string so that the children are not in an accident caused by the blind string, as a patent application (Korean Patent Application No. 10-2011-0080426), and suggests an advanced protection device for a blind string in the present invention.